King James' England
Arrowhead Lady Katherine of Bishop, a.k.a. the Arrowhead, along with her long time companions Billy and Teddy, tried to once more rob from Doom, but were caught in a trap set by the Punisher Sheriff in one of God Doom's Cathedral. With no other choice left, Lady Katherine confronted the Punisher Sheriff and his men, buying her friends enough time to get to somewhere safe. She was then captured and sent to The Shield for her crimes. Faustian Quest With the population of Witchbreed diminished, the Witch Hunters Sister Angela of the Holy Order and her partner Lady Serah Anchorton went on to hunt Faustians, people who made deals with Demons, but, before doing so, they went to the Mermaid Tavern to drink with some friends of theirs. There, they attacked Captain James Barnes of Clan Buchanan whom they believed was a Witchbreed, but it revealed itself to be a Faustian after being cut in half by Angela and reanimating its two halves as hideous monsters. Lady Serah killed the upper half and, as Angela killed the bottom half, it summoned its "maker", the Enchantress of the Faerie. Angela tried to hit her, but she couldn't do her harm. Then the Enchantress menaced to kill Serah before she could kill three more of her Faustians before vanishing in the air, leaving an worried Angela behind. After telling Serah about Enchantress' menace, Angela and her fellow Witch Hunter departed from London and found a troupe of players being attacked by beasts in the woods. They aided the Gardiner's Men to kill the beasts and, as the creatures had traces of Enchantress' magic on them, indicating she was somewhere nearby, traveled with them to a pagan village in the outskirts of York, where a marriage for the town beauty Anne Weying and the young printer's apprentice Edwin Brocc was going to happen. As the festival proceeded, Angela realized young Edwin had enchanted his bride to marry him when she spotted him giving her a potion to drink. Edwin noticed Angela was seeing and panicked, becoming a venomous monster and attacking her. Angela and her companions engaged him in battle and subdued him, afterwards Angela decapitated him. While leaving the town, Serah told Angela she wasn't afraid of her fate as long as Angela was with her. Angela and Serah then headed to Castle Caldecote, in Cumberland, as it was the whereabouts of the third Faustian. Her name was Anna Maria, the natural daughter of a bishop that was kept safe by Master Coulson in one of the castle's room, as instructed by her father. However, in the last new moon, she managed to escape the castle and returned somewhat different. Seeing the girl was not mad as Coulson said she was, Serah demanded the girl to be freed from her chains and told Angela to keep an eye on her. As the days passed, Serah, who had been studying about the Faerie, discovered that the Enchantress sends a sliver of herself into each of those with who she strike a deal and that she was using stories, such as that of her victims and Kit Marlowe's play, to expand her power. Upon figuring it out, Serah started to devise a plan to counter that of Enchantress. Meanwhile, Angela struck a deal with Anna Maria: in exchange for a way to free her, she would tell Angela the truth about herself. The girl then told her she was born Witchbreed and that she eventually learned her touch was death. When the path to the Faerie was open, she took the opportunity to become something other than what she was, willingly striking a deal with the Enchantress and becoming a Faustian. Later that night, Angela heard strange noises coming from Anna Maria's room and went to check if everything was right. There she found the girl crying, frightened by the Enchantress' voice inside her head. The girl asked Angela to tell her a story to calm her down, and so she did, but was in vain as the Enchantress took control of the girl's body and attacked Angela. The girl managed to regain consciousness though and in an attempt to be free again, used Angela's weapon to kill herself. Serah showed up and was able to revive the girl, who was a Faustian no more. As she hasn't died, Serah thought she was safe from the Enchantress' wrath, but she was wrong as the Faerie rose from the blood of her lost Faustian and took Serah's life, fulfilling her menace. With the sun setting, Angela burned her lover's body to the ashes, recovering her skull and singing to it afterwards. Suddenly, to Angela's surprise, the skull became animated and started to talk with her. Having cheated death using the same arms as Enchantress, Serah led Angela to the Realm of the Faerie in order to destroy the Faerie Queen. Once in the Realm of the Faerie, Angela was tempted by Enchantress, who showed to her illusions of what would be a better life for her. However, Serah helped Angela to snap out of it and then she confronted Enchantress. Angela managed to overcome and kill the Enchantress, and was cursed with her power for it, becoming the Faustian Queen. With her newfound powers, Angela resurrected Serah and, fearing such power would corrupt her, sent her back to the mortal world. Sad by having lost her lover, Serah went on a quest to recover Angela. Later, Serah approached Kit Marlowe in the Mermaid Tavern and confronted him, revealing to him she discovered he was a Faustian himself and that he was helping the Enchantress expand her power since the beginning, which was acknowledged by him. Afterwards, Serah captured him and trapped him inside an Iron Man, which drained his blood. As it contained the very magic of story, Serah gave Marlowe's blood to her friend William Shakespeare in order to him immortalize Angela through his stories. | PointsOfInterest = * Abbey of the Queen of Heven * Bishop Estate * Cumberland ** Castle Caldecote * Far West Forest ** Realm of the Faerie * God Doom's Cathedral * London ** Deptford ** Globe Theatre ** Mermaid Tavern ** The Tower of the Witch Hunters * River Thames * Scarborough * Windsor Castle * York | Residents = * Witchbreed ** King Charles the First ** King James * Anne Weying * Ben Jonson * Billy * Clint Barton * Faeries ** Enchantress * Faustians ** The Faustian Queen ** Anna Maria ** Captain James Barnes of Clan Buchanan ** Edwin Brocc * Gardiner's Men ** Aroughcun ** Arthur Dübhghlas ** Gommorah ** Goodman Root ** Peadar O'Cuill * Heimdall * Holy Order ** Mother Abbess * John Spenser * Kit Marlowe * Lady Istu Ogun * Lady Katherine of Bishop * Lady Serah Anchorton * Lord Nathaniel Essex * Lord Odin * Master Benjamin Urich * Master Phillip Coulson * Punisher Sheriff * Siri * Teddy * Thomas Dekker * William Shakespeare | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}